Carl and Frank
Carl and Frank are a pair of brother rhinos who appeared as minor antagonists in the first Ice Age film, as well as the Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs video game. Carl was voiced by , and Frank was voiced by . Biography Ice Age Carl and Frank are seen in the beginning of the film, about to dig into a leaf salad topped with one of their favorite foods, a dandelion. However, Sid the sloth approaches the pair, uses the salad to wipe off some turtle droppings he'd stepped in earlier, and eats the dandelion, all while rambling on about how rhinos have small brains. Carl and Frank are angered by this, and Sid realizes his mistake. He tries to deescealate the situation by trying to feed the rhinos pinecones, but this only further antagonizes them. Realizing he can't calm them down, Sid turns and runs away, with Carl and Frank close behind. However, Sid encounters Manny the mammoth, who sides against Carl and Frank beause he doesn't like animals that kill for pleasure. Manny tries to intimidate the rhinos into backing off, but they continue charging towards him and Sid. So, Manny uses his superior strength to lift and throw Carl and Frank to stop them from reaching Sid. Defeated, Carl and Frank decide to wait until later to retaliate against Sid. Their opportunity for vengeance comes up later, when Sid mistakenly wanders into their mud pool. Still harboring a grudge against the sloth, Carl and Frank give chase and pursue Sid once more. However, Sid once again gets a lucky break when he runs into Diego the saber-toothed tiger and convinces him to hold Sid in his mouth as if he were going to eat him. Carl and Frank see Diego holding Sid in his mouth and assume he's been killed. Dismayed that their chance to kill Sid is gone, the rhinos sadly walk away, remarking that "carnivores have all the fun." Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Video Game) Carl and Frank appear in the Ice Age Dawn of The Dinosaurs video game, despite the fact that they're never seen in the actual Dawn of the Dinosaurs movien. Early in the game, they break into Manny's playground to get revenge on Sid by pummeling him and wrecking the playground. However, Sid defeats the rhinos by tricking them into ramming into some rocks that Manny wanted destroyed, forcing them to give up and leave the playground. Quotes Gallery Carlandfrankandsid.png|From left to right: Frank, Sid, and Carl "Oh Carl?" "Easy Frank. " "He ruined our salad." Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg|Carl and Frank's evil grins they realised that Manny was bluffing after Sid throws a stone at them Carl & Frank (Ice Age 3).png|Carl and Frank in the Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs videogame Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|"Carnivores have all the fun" MV5BYWM0ZjMyZWMtZmU5Yi00ODAyLTgzYTctNWRiZDZjYWFkYjBlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDE5MTU2MDE@._V1_.jpg Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Amoral Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective Category:Barbarian Category:Game Bosses Category:Delusional